The invention relates generally to hinge closure for a dispensing container and more particularly to a water tight hinge closure which minimizes seepage and contamination under the cap.
Dispensing containers frequently have one of two types of closures. Originally dispensing closures primarily utilized closures employing spouts mounted so as to be capable of being moved between open and closed positions. A second type of closure has a pivotally mounted lid capable of being moved between a closed and an open dispensing position. In the closed position, the lid covers the dispensing opening and in the open position, the lid is moved away from the opening to allow the product in the container to be dispensed.
A marked disadvantage of prior art hinged lid closures has been that they are susceptible to leakage and contamination in and around the lid when the lid is closed onto the cap body. Some of the prior art closures have multi-part hinge assemblies which have clearance space around the hinge which allows seepage of fluids therearound causing potential contamination. Some of the cap bodies have a flat or planar top only slightly raised from the edge of the lid when closed, which again are susceptible to seepage. Further, the planar top can bow or dish inwardly to provide an accumulation area for potential contamination. One structure also includes a depression in the top of the cap body around the dispensing opening which provides a large contamination accumulation area. Typically, prior art closures have a clearance spacing between the bottom of the lid and the top of the cap body on the order of 0.050 to 0.200 inches.
It thus would be desirable to provide a hinged closure with a snap shut lid which is integrally formed with the cap body and has minimal seepage and contamination.